Current agricultural cultivation machines comprise a frame having a plurality of support arms on which the ploughing elements such as ploughshares, points, blades or the like are attached or linked.
It is known that the ploughing elements are linked to the support arms by common screws, which implies using auxiliary tools to change or replace the ploughing element, or, screws with special properties, particularly designed for this function, and which require the use of a type of specific tool for handling.